


as you grip me (like an animal that you're about to spear)

by im_not_a_hat (eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu)



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: But Make it Porn, Canon Compliant, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Interactive, Vaginal Fingering, and some good ol' blood drinking, and yet here we are, could be, never thoutght i'd be a vampire fucker on main, perceived one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu/pseuds/im_not_a_hat
Summary: You agreed to help Astarion with his bloodthirst, and now he proposes a way to make things… a little more pleasant for you.If you want the non-interactive version of this fic, you can find it here ontumblr
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Reader, Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 193





	as you grip me (like an animal that you're about to spear)

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic only works with creator's style ON! If you want the non-interactive version, the link's in the summary**  
>    
> Everything's supposed to be working fine, but if there are any problems, just let me know! This took over fifty pages and I wouldn't be surprised if I messed the coding somewhere lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

  
  


Instead of the sharp fangs you braced yourself for, it’s a warm breath that meets your skin.

"I've been thinking,” Astarion says, backing away and cocking his head enough to face you, “about how we could make this little arrangement of ours more… Satisfying on your end."

1\. What do you mean? 

2\. No… Stick to what we’ve agreed. 

  
  


_> > What do you mean?_

He doesn't answer, turning his attention back to your neck. His left-hand cups your cheek, arm passing behind your back in some kind of embrace, while the other hand comes to stop on your… Thigh. It’s odd. But not enough to distract you from the fact that he completely ignored you and went back to preparing to bite you.

You swallow your annoyance down and try to get more comfortable without leaning back too much against him. You learned from the first night that a lying position is no good for fighting the drowsiness that follows - and you know well that you’ll be needing your mind alert -, which is why you’re both sitting now.

You await the cutting pain of his teeth, bracing yourself for what is the worst part, except Astarion gives but a nibble, followed by his hot tongue. It leaves you shivering.

His hand, that before rested idly closer to your knee, moves along your leg, venturing slightly on your inner thigh.

1\. Oh. 

2\. _Push him away_. 

3\. Alright. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > No... Stick to what we’ve agreed._

“If you’re sure…” he says, and raises his eyebrow, challenging.

1\. I am. 

2\. … Ok, maybe we could give it a try. 

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > I am. _

You say the words with more resolution than you actually feel, and you’re not sure if it’s really Astarion who you’re trying to convince.

“Well, suit yourself,” he mocks before going back strictly to your neck. “ _I_ am getting exactly what I want here, so this works for me.”

You roll your eyes and grimaces when his teeth rip your flesh. It’s not like you need another reminder that you’re making a stupid decision with little to no gains. The pain is very efficient at it.

Your pulse quickens instantly and you close your fists to keep your hands from shaking.

The pain fades away in a matter of seconds, but your muscles remain tensed and soon your mind begins to get foggy. Astarion, however, doesn’t stop.

You take a deep breath.

1\. That’s enough. 

2\. _Punch him._

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Push him away. _

You push him away, glaring, and he raises his hands in surrender.

“Alright, no touchy, I got it.” He goes back to holding your neck, and says, " _I_ am getting exactly what I want here, so this works for me.”

You roll your eyes and grimaces when his teeth rip your flesh. It’s not like you need another reminder that you’re making a stupid decision with little to no gains. The pain is very efficient at it.

Your pulse quickens instantly and you close your fists to keep your hands from shaking.

The pain fades away in a matter of seconds, but your muscles remain tensed and soon your mind begins to get foggy. Astarion, however, doesn’t stop.

You take a deep breath.

1\. That’s enough. 

2\. _Punch him._

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > I think it’s better not._

“If you’re sure…” he says, in a way that suggests you don’t know what you’re saying.

1\. I am. 

2\. … Ok, maybe we can give it a try.

Start over 

  
  


_> > Oh._

You breathe the word out with some difficulty.

“ _Oh_ , indeed." With a finger, he gently prompts your chin up and kisses your throat. "What say you?"

You take a deep breath and swallow, grasping for some sense of stability before answering, lest you show him how shaken you are.  
  


1\. I think it’s better not. 

2\. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. 

3\. Alright. 

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. _

Astarion laughs wickedly.

"Darling, I assure you, that won't hurt. Unless, of course,” he lowers his voice until it’s just a whisper, “you want it to…"

1\. No. 

2\. I… Maybe a little. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Alright. _

“Ah, a most delightful decision,” he purrs on your ear, appreciatively.

Your breath catches and your heart skips every other beat, anticipation consuming you.

Suddenly, in a swift movement, the hand on your cheek moves to your hip and pulls you closer, holding you firmly. In the blink of an eye, you’re entrapped in his embrace.

There's a hint of fear in your stomach, putting you on edge, hyper-aware of his every movement. He pecks on your neck, just a little tease, but it leaves you shivering. Unaware of your unnerved condition, or maybe because of it, he does it again, brushing his fangs along your neck. You gasp.

He slips a hand underneath your blouse and faintly traces your skin, from your belly to just under your breast, then the tip of a finger lightly brushes on your nipple. It's barely the ghost of a touch, but more torturous than if he was actively grabbing and ripping your flesh, for it leaves but a hint of heat and the unsatiated ache for more.

His other hand plays on your thigh still, up and down, fingers occasionally almost brushing between your legs.

He licks your ear, nibbles its end, and then sucks.

A cry escapes your throat, and his grip on your thigh tightens, growing hunger. You imagine a smirk dancing on his lips and it takes all of your self-control not to turn around and kiss him.

He holds your breast and kisses your collarbone, and you sigh, consumed by the burning sensation under your belly.  
  


1\. _Lean into his chest and relax._

2\. _Take his hand and move it up on your thigh._

3\. I'd appreciate more-- more, hm, more touching. 

Start over 

  
  


_> > … Ok, maybe we could give it a try. _

You agree with a sigh.

“Splendid,” he purrs on your ear, appreciatively, and taps his finger on your thigh.

Your breath catches and your heart skips every other beat, anticipation consuming you.

Suddenly, in a swift movement, the hand on your cheek moves to your hip and pulls you closer, holding you firmly. In the blink of an eye, you’re entrapped in his embrace.

There's a hint of fear in your stomach, putting you on edge, hyper-aware of his every movement. He pecks on your neck, just a little tease, but it leaves you shivering. Unaware of your unnerved condition, or maybe because of it, he does it again, brushing his fangs along your neck. You gasp.

He slips a hand underneath your blouse and faintly traces your skin, from your belly to just under your breast, then the tip of a finger lightly brushes on your nipple. It's barely the ghost of a touch, but more torturous than if he was actively grabbing and ripping your flesh, for it leaves but a hint of heat and the unsatiated ache for more.

His other hand plays on your thigh still, up and down, fingers occasionally almost brushing between your legs.

He licks your ear, nibbles its end, and then sucks.

A cry escapes your throat, and his grip on your thigh tightens, growing hunger. You imagine a smirk dancing on his lips and it takes all of your self-control not to turn around and kiss him.

He holds your breast and kisses your collarbone, and you sigh, consumed by the burning sensation under your belly.  
  


1\. _Lean into his chest and relax._

2\. _Take his hand and move it up on your thigh._

3\. I'd appreciate more-- more, hm, more touching. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > No. _

You quickly shake your head, and continue, "I think we have plenty of pain scheduled already. Maybe, hm, another time yes?"

He stops for a moment, so brief that you're not sure it really happened or if it's just your pounding heart tricking your senses.

"Of course," he agrees, then, and kisses all the way from your neck to the point where your shoulder disappears under your blouse. You could describe his touch as tender.

Suddenly, in a swift movement, the hand on your cheek moves to your hip and pulls you closer, holding you firmly. In the blink of an eye, you’re entrapped in his embrace.

There's a hint of fear in your stomach, putting you on edge, hyper-aware of his every movement. He pecks on your neck, just a little tease, but it leaves you shivering. Unaware of your unnerved condition, or maybe because of it, he does it again, brushing his fangs along your neck. You gasp.

He slips a hand underneath your blouse and faintly traces your skin, from your belly to just under your breast, then the tip of a finger lightly brushes on your nipple. It's barely the ghost of a touch, but more torturous than if he was actively grabbing and ripping your flesh, for it leaves but a hint of heat and the unsatiated ache for more.

His other hand plays on your thigh still, up and down, fingers occasionally almost brushing between your legs.

He licks your ear, nibbles its end, and then sucks.

A small cry escapes your throat, and Astarion pulls you even closer to him. You know, without a grain of doubt, that the bastard is smirking.

You want to take that smile out of his face, one way or another.

He holds your breast and kisses your collarbone, and you sigh, consumed by the burning sensation under your belly.  
  


1\. _Lean into his chest and relax._

2\. I'd appreciate more-- more, hm, more touching. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > I… Maybe a little. _

”Oh?” he perks up immediately, elated. “Oh, darling…”

“Don’t sound so excited with the prospect of hurting me,” you protest, although there’s no strength in your words. Your breath catches and your heart skips every other beat, anticipation consuming you.

“I am _ecstatic_ ,” he purrs, finishing the sentence with a quick and sharp bite on your ear.

You pant, “And don’t-- _ah_ , forget I said just a little--”

“I heard you,” he licks the spot he just bit and you shiver. “And if you want me to stop, you just have to ask.”

You nod and he hums in approval.

Suddenly, in a swift movement, the hand on your cheek moves to your hip and pulls you closer, holding you firmly. In the blink of an eye, you’re entrapped in his embrace.

There's a hint of fear in your stomach, putting you on edge, hyper-aware of his every movement. He pecks on your neck, just a little tease, brushing his fangs along your neck. It leaves you shivering, wondering when will his touch shift again.

He slips a hand underneath your blouse and faintly traces your skin with his nails, from your belly to just under your breast. Then he pinches your nipple, twisting it, and you gasp, breathless.

His other hand plays on your thigh still, gripping and pulling, fingers occasionally almost brushing between your legs.

He licks your ear, sucks its end, and then sinks his teeth again.

A loud cry escapes your throat, and Astarion pulls you even closer to him. You know, without a grain of doubt, that the bastard is smirking.

You want to take that smile out of his face, one way or another.

He holds your breast firmly and nibbles your collarbone. You sigh, consumed by the burning sensation under your belly.  
  


1\. _Take his hand and move it up on your thigh_

2\. I'd appreciate more-- more, hm, more touching. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > I'd appreciate more-- more, hm, more touching. _

You say, as coherently as you can, giving up on any remaining pride.

Astarion hums, “how so, dear? Isn't this enough touching for you?"

As to prove his point, he clasps your breast tightly. However, his right-hand remains on your tight, and with an undesired layer of fabric keeping your skins apart.  
  


1\. Please. 

2\. _Take his hand and move it up on your thigh._

3\. Don’t make me ask. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > I'd appreciate more-- more, hm, more touching. _

You say, as coherently as you can, giving up on any remaining pride.

Astarion hums, “how so, dear? Isn't this enough touching for you?"

As to prove his point, he clasps your breast tightly. However, his right-hand remains on your tight, and with an undesired layer of fabric keeping your skins apart.  
  


1\. Please. 

2\. Don’t make me ask. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > I'd appreciate more-- more, hm, more touching. _

You say, as coherently as you can, giving up on any remaining pride.

Astarion chuckles, “ _how so_ , dear? Isn't this enough touching for you?"

As to prove his point, he squeezes your breast and then scratches your ribcage. However, his right-hand remains on your tight, and with an undesired layer of fabric keeping your skins apart.  
  


1\. _Take his hand and move it up on your thigh_

2\. Don’t make me ask. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Don’t make me ask. _

"And why not?” he asks, too smug for your liking. "You’re so eager that I could make you beg."  
  


1\. Please. 

2\. Don’t push your luck. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Don’t make me ask. _

"You’re already asking,” he remarks, too smug for your liking. "At this rate, I could make you beg if I desired so."  
  


1\. Please. 

2\. Don’t push your luck. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Don’t make me ask. _

"Darling, you’d be already begging if I wished so," he notes, too smug for your liking.  
  


1\. Please. 

2\. Don’t push your luck. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Take his hand and move it up on your thigh. _

You take his hand and place it next to your groin, impatient.

Astarion half laughs, half sneers. “My, my, if I knew you were so keen to have me, I’d have proposed it sooner.”

"Yes, yes,” you agree exasperated, “I’m very keen. Now touch me.”

"Despite what you seem to think, you’re not in a position to demand things, darling," he explains, calmly. “But,” he adds, unlacing your trousers with ease. “Well, I’m feeling very altruistic tonight.”

“Lucky me.”

You squirm out of your trousers and underwear, kicking them away.

He promptly pulls you closer by the waist and hips and rests his chin on your collarbone.

His hands go to your thighs, gently prying your legs apart, and you quiver in expectation. For a few moments, he just grabs and squeezes your inner thigh, next to your groin, and you hold your breath. His hands trail your skin until his fingertips are brushing around your sex … and then retreat to your thighs.

You exhale, momentarily taken aback.

The grip in your thighs strengthens, pinching and pulling your skin harder, and then he moves down again, this time softly pulling your lips apart.

When his hands fleet to your legs again, you groan.

"What," you pant, "are you doing?"

“Mmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am merely… enjoying myself.” He punctuates the words by pulling your lips open again and holds, not moving back, but not advancing either.

You scoff, “is this-- punishment because I didn’t ask? You want me to say ‘please’ so bad?”

“Darling, I would never,” he mocks. His fingers remain inert. “Although you were being a little brat." Your body itches in sweet, agonizing anticipation.

“Astarion,” you whine, and in truth, you’re begging in all but words.

“Alright, I got you, sweetie.”

Next, his hand moves, and two fingers touch your slit. It’s a fleeting, insinuation of a touch, wet fingers soon sliding towards your clit, and, with a moan, you melt in his arms.

Astarion hums, pleased, and you revel both on the sound and the touch.

His fingers go up and down around your clit, not touching it yet, rubbing on your inner lips. You squirm, your hands gripping onto the fabric of his trousers, searching for something to ground you.

He draws circles on your clit, alternating the pressure rhythmically and, with the other hand, insinuates two fingers on your opening, barely pushing them inside and then out again.

While softly nipping your clit, he slips his fingers inside and you gasp.

Your breath is erratic and your thoughts messy.

He passes his nose along your neck and inhales before sucking in your skin in a way that certainly bruises you.

His touch becomes quick and steady on your clit, and his fingers curl and rub inside you. Your muscles tense and heat start spreading through your body. It’s suddenly overwhelming and not enough, never enough-

You shiver, drowning in pleasure, and his name comes out from your lips in gasps.

Placing a kiss on your neck, he moves his hands away. He now holds your face carefully, pushing your chin up while holding your waist with the other hand. It feels like a hug.

Astarion buries his nose on your neck and takes a deep breath.

"May I?" he asks.  
  


1\. _Nod._

2\. Yes, please. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> >Take his hand and move it up on your thigh. _

You take his hand and place it next to your groin, impatient.

Astarion half laughs, half sneers. “Darling, if you wanted me so badly, you could have just asked sooner.”

He unlaces your trousers with ease and you quickly squirm out of them, kicking both pants and underwear away.

You try to scoff, “don’t flatter yourself,” but it loses all the desired effect when Astarion digs his nails on your thighs, pushing them apart, and your voice cracks into a whimper.

“You were saying...?”

Fearing your voice will betray you again, you refrain from answering.

Astarion lets it pass and moves on to pecking your neck, playing with the skin between his teeth.

He scratches down your thighs until his fingers are brushing around your sex… and then retreat to your thighs.

You exhale, momentarily taken aback.

The grip in your thighs strengthens, pinching and pulling your skin harder, and then he moves down again, this time softly pulling your lips apart.

When his hands fleet to your legs again, you groan.

"What," you pant, "are you doing?"

“Mmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am merely… enjoying myself.” He punctuates the words by pulling your lips open again and holds, not moving back, but not advancing either.

You scoff, “why-- why does it feel like a punishment?”

“Darling, I would never,” he mocks. His fingers remain inert. “You _were_ being a little brat, though." Your body itches in sweet, agonizing anticipation.

“Astarion,” you whine, and, in truth, you’re begging in all but words.

“Mmm… Alright.”

Next, his hand moves, and two fingers touch your slit. It’s a fleeting, insinuation of a touch, wet fingers soon sliding towards your clit, and, with a moan, you melt in his arms.

Astarion hums, pleased, and you revel both on the sound and the touch.

His fingers go up and down around your clit, not touching it yet, rubbing on your inner lips. You squirm, your hands gripping onto the fabric of his trousers, searching for something to ground you.

He draws circles on your clit, then, alternating the pressure rhythmically and, with the other hand, insinuates two fingers on your opening, barely pushing them inside and then out again. He sucks your neck, in a way that will certainly leave the skin bruised, and softly nips your clit, slipping his fingers inside you.

His fingers move deeper inside you, then, curling and rubbing, and his thumb caresses your clit. With his other hand, he grabs your hair and pulls. Your breath is erratic and you’re barely aware of the noises you’re making.

Astarion buries his nose on your neck and inhales.

"May I?" he pleads.  
  


1\. _Nod._

2\. Yes, please. 

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Please. _

”Mm. Since you're asking nicely…” his voice trails off as he unlaces your trousers with ease.

You squirm out of your trousers and underwear, kicking them away.

He promptly pulls you closer by the waist and hips and rests his chin on your collarbone.

His hands go to your thighs, gently prying your legs apart, and you quiver in expectation. For a few moments, he just grabs and squeezes your inner thigh, next to your groin, and you hold your breath. His hands trail your skin until his fingertips are brushing around your sex … and then retreat to your thighs.

You exhale, momentarily taken aback.

The grip in your thighs strengthens, pinching and pulling your skin harder, and then he moves down again, this time softly pulling your lips apart.

When his hands fleet to your legs again, you groan.

"What," you pant, "are you doing?"

“Mmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am merely… enjoying myself.” He punctuates the words by pulling your lips open again and holds, not moving back, but not advancing either.

Your body itches in sweet, agonizing anticipation.

You hold your breath, waiting. A couple of seconds later, his hand moves, and two fingers touch your slit. It’s a fleeting, insinuation of a touch, wet fingers soon sliding towards your clit, and, with a moan, you melt in his arms.

Astarion hums, pleased, and you revel both on the sound and the touch.

His fingers go up and down around your clit, not touching it yet, rubbing on your inner lips. You squirm, your hands gripping onto the fabric of his trousers, searching for something to ground you.

He draws circles on your clit, alternating the pressure rhythmically and, with the other hand, insinuates two fingers on your opening, barely pushing them inside and then out again.

While softly nipping your clit, he slips his fingers inside and you gasp.

Your breath is erratic and you can’t think of much else than his fingers and his erection pressing against your lower back.

He passes his nose along your neck and inhales before sucking in your skin in a way that certainly bruises you.

His touch becomes quick and steady on your clit, and his fingers curl and rub inside you. Your muscles tense and heat start spreading through your body. It’s suddenly overwhelming and not enough, never enough-

You shiver, drowning in pleasure, and his name comes out from your lips in gasps.

Placing a kiss on your neck, he moves his hands away. He now holds your face carefully, pushing your chin up while holding your waist with the other hand. It feels like a hug.

Astarion buries his nose on your neck and takes a deep breath.

"May I?" he asks.  
  


1\. _Nod._

2\. Yes, please. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Please. _

"Mm. Since you're asking nicely…” his voice trails off as he unlaces your trousers with ease.

Once he is done, you squirm to get out of them, breaking out of his embrace. It occurs to you that you could take this opportunity to settle yourselves in a different position, one where you’re not so vulnerable.

Nonetheless, after getting rid of your trouser and underwear, you find yourself falling back into his arms. He’s now sitting against the makeshift wall of your tent, legs spread open, and when you sit back against him you’re completely surrounded by him.

He promptly pulls you closer by the waist and hips and rests his chin on your collarbone.

His hands go to your thighs, gently prying your legs apart, and you quiver in expectation. For a few moments, he just grabs and squeezes your inner thigh, next to your groin, and you hold your breath. His hands trail your skin until his fingertips are brushing around your sex … and then retreat to your thighs.

You exhale, momentarily taken aback.

The grip in your thighs strengthens, pinching and pulling your skin harder, and then he moves down again, this time softly pulling your lips apart.

When his hands fleet to your legs again, you groan.

"What," you pant, "are you doing?"

“Mmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am merely… enjoying myself.” He punctuates the words by pulling your lips open again and holds, not moving back, but not advancing either.

Your body itches in sweet, agonizing anticipation.

You hold your breath, waiting. A couple of seconds later, his hand moves, and two fingers touch your slit. It’s a fleeting, insinuation of a touch, wet fingers soon sliding towards your clit, and, with a moan, you melt in his arms.

Astarion hums, pleased, and you revel both on the sound and the touch.

His fingers go up and down around your clit, not touching it yet, rubbing on your inner lips. You squirm, your hands gripping onto the fabric of his trousers, searching for something to ground you.

He draws circles on your clit, alternating the pressure rhythmically and, with the other hand, insinuates two fingers on your opening, barely pushing them inside and then out again.

While softly nipping your clit, he slips his fingers inside and you gasp.

However, in spite of your foggy thoughts, you notice that, aside from his erection pressing against your lower back, Astarion is still fairly composed.  
  


1\. Astarion- I, please, I need more. 

2\. _Pull your hair up._

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Please. _

"There, there. It wasn’t that hard, was it?” he purrs as he unlaces your trousers with ease.

You quickly squirm out of them, kicking both pants and underwear away.

Astarion digs his nails on your thighs, pushing them apart, and pecks your neck, playing with the skin between his teeth.

He scratches down your thighs until his fingers are brushing around your sex… and then retreat to your thighs.

You exhale, momentarily taken aback.

The grip in your thighs strengthens, pinching and pulling your skin harder, and then he moves down again, this time softly pulling your lips apart.

When his hands fleet to your legs again, you groan.

"What," you pant, "are you doing?"

“Mmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am merely… enjoying myself.” He punctuates the words by pulling your lips open again and holds, not moving back, but not advancing either.

You scoff, “why-- I asked _please_.”

“And I enjoyed hearing it,” he laughs. His fingers remain inert.

Your body itches in sweet, agonizing anticipation.

“Astarion,” you whine and it feels like begging.

“Mmm… Alright, darling.”

Next, his hand moves, and two fingers touch your slit. It’s a fleeting, insinuation of a touch, wet fingers soon sliding towards your clit, and, with a moan, you melt in his arms.

Astarion hums, pleased, and you revel both on the sound and the touch.

His fingers go up and down around your clit, not touching it yet, rubbing on your inner lips. You squirm, your hands gripping onto the fabric of his trousers, searching for something to ground you.

He draws circles on your clit, then, alternating the pressure rhythmically and, with the other hand, insinuates two fingers on your opening, barely pushing them inside and then out again. He sucks your neck, in a way that will certainly leave the skin bruised, and softly nips your clit, slipping his fingers inside you.

His fingers move deeper inside you, then, curling and rubbing, and his thumb caresses your clit. With his other hand, he grabs your hair and pulls. Your breath is erratic and you’re barely aware of the noises you’re making.

Astarion buries his nose on your neck and inhales.

"May I?" he pleads.  
  


1\. _Nod._

2\. Yes, please. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Don’t push your luck. _

You try to hiss the words, but fail, sounding just breathless instead. “Wasn't-- ah, wasn’t this supposed to be a gift?"

"A gift!" he snickers.

"Supposedly,” you say, smiling despite yourself.

"Very well," he relents and begins unlacing your trousers with ease.

You squirm out of your trousers and underwear, kicking them away.

He promptly pulls you closer by the waist and hips and rests his chin on your collarbone.

His hands go to your thighs, gently prying your legs apart, and you quiver in expectation. For a few moments, he just grabs and squeezes your inner thigh, next to your groin, and you hold your breath. His hands trail your skin until his fingertips are brushing around your sex … and then retreat to your thighs.

You exhale, momentarily taken aback.

The grip in your thighs strengthens, pinching and pulling your skin harder, and then he moves down again, this time softly pulling your lips apart.

When his hands fleet to your legs again, you groan.

"What," you pant, "are you doing?"

“Mmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am merely… enjoying myself.” He punctuates the words by pulling your lips open again and holds, not moving back, but not advancing either.

You scoff, “is this-- punishment because I didn’t ask? You want me to say ‘please’ so bad?”

“Darling, I would never,” he mocks. His fingers remain inert. “Although you were being a little brat." Your body itches in sweet, agonizing anticipation.

“Astarion,” you whine, and in truth, you’re begging in all but words.

“Alright, alright, I got you, sweetie.”

Next, his hand moves, and two fingers touch your slit. It’s a fleeting, insinuation of a touch, wet fingers soon sliding towards your clit, and, with a moan, you melt in his arms.

Astarion hums, pleased, and you revel both on the sound and the touch.

His fingers go up and down around your clit, not touching it yet, rubbing on your inner lips. You squirm, your hands gripping onto the fabric of his trousers, searching for something to ground you.

He draws circles on your clit, alternating the pressure rhythmically and, with the other hand, insinuates two fingers on your opening, barely pushing them inside and then out again.

While softly nipping your clit, he slips his fingers inside and you gasp.

Your breath is erratic and you can’t think of much else than his fingers and his erection pressing against your lower back.

He passes his nose along your neck and inhales before sucking in your skin in a way that certainly bruises you.

His touch becomes quick and steady on your clit, and his fingers curl and rub inside you. Your muscles tense and heat start spreading through your body. It’s suddenly overwhelming and not enough, never enough-

You shiver, drowning in pleasure, and his name comes out from your lips in gasps.

Placing a kiss on your neck, he moves his hands away. He now holds your face carefully, pushing your chin up while holding your waist with the other hand. It feels like a hug.

Astarion buries his nose on your neck and takes a deep breath.

"May I?" he asks.  
  


1\. _Nod._

2\. Yes, please. 

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Don’t push your luck. _

You try to hiss the words, but fail, sounding just breathless instead. “Wasn't-- ah, wasn’t this supposed to be a gift?"

"A gift!" he snickers.

"Supposedly,” you say, smiling despite yourself.

"Very well," he relents and begins unlacing your trousers with ease.

Once he is done, you squirm to get out of them, breaking out of his embrace. It occurs to you that you could take this opportunity to settle yourselves in a different position, one where you’re not so vulnerable.

Nonetheless, after getting rid of your trouser and underwear, you find yourself falling back into his arms. He’s now sitting against the makeshift wall of your tent, legs spread open, and when you sit back against him you’re completely surrounded by him.

He promptly pulls you closer by the waist and hips and rests his chin on your collarbone.

His hands go to your thighs, gently prying your legs apart, and you quiver in expectation. For a few moments, he just grabs and squeezes your inner thigh, next to your groin, and you hold your breath. His hands trail your skin until his fingertips are brushing around your sex … and then retreat to your thighs.

You exhale, momentarily taken aback.

The grip in your thighs strengthens, pinching and pulling your skin harder, and then he moves down again, this time softly pulling your lips apart.

When his hands fleet to your legs again, you groan.

"What," you pant, "are you doing?"

“Mmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am merely… enjoying myself.” He punctuates the words by pulling your lips open again and holds, not moving back, but not advancing either.

You scoff, “is this-- punishment because I didn’t ask? You want me to say ‘please’ so bad?”

“Darling, I would never,” he mocks, with false sincerity. His fingers remain inert. Your body itches in sweet, agonizing anticipation.

“Astarion,” you whine, and in truth, you’re begging in all but words.

“It’s alright, I got you, pup.”

Next, his hand moves, and two fingers touch your slit. It’s a fleeting, insinuation of a touch, wet fingers soon sliding towards your clit, and, with a moan, you melt in his arms.

Astarion hums, pleased, and you revel both on the sound and the touch.

His fingers go up and down around your clit, not touching it yet, rubbing on your inner lips. You squirm, your hands gripping onto the fabric of his trousers, searching for something to ground you.

He draws circles on your clit, alternating the pressure rhythmically and, with the other hand, insinuates two fingers on your opening, barely pushing them inside and then out again.

While softly nipping your clit, he slips his fingers inside and you gasp.

However, in spite of your foggy thoughts, you notice that, aside from his erection pressing against your lower back, Astarion is still fairly composed.  
  


1\. Astarion- I, please, I need more. 

2\. _Pull your hair up._

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Astarion- I, please, I need more. _

“There, there,” he drawls, passing his nose along your neck and inhaling. Softly, he sucks your neck and murmurs, “you’re such an eager pup.”

His touch is quick and steady on your clit, and his fingers curl and rub inside you. Your muscles tense and heat start spreading through your body. It’s suddenly overwhelming and not enough, never enough-

You shiver, drowning in pleasure, trembling hands falling onto your lap, and his name comes out from your lips in gasps.

He places a kiss on your neck before moving his hands away. He holds your face carefully, pushing your chin up while holding your waist with the other hand. It feels like a hug.

Astarion buries his nose on your neck and takes a deep breath.

"May I?" he asks.  
  


1\. _Nod._

2\. Yes, please. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Pull your hair up _

Bothered by his nonchalant demeanor while you squirm under his touch, you do the first thing you can think of and pull your hair up, exposing your nape to him.

“Bite me,” you demand, breathless.

He gasps - a small sound, but it leaves you closing your eyes and appreciating how you’ve succeeded to draw a reaction out of him.

“Why, love, I thought you’d never ask…” he eventually drawls, passing his nose along your neck and inhaling.

He opens his mouth and sinks your teeth into your neck. With a loud and whimpering moan, you realize he hasn't actually drawn blood, just pulled your skin between his teeth, his tongue dancing in your skin.

His touch is quick and steady on your clit, and his fingers curl and rub inside you. Your muscles tense and heat start spreading through your body. It’s suddenly overwhelming and not enough, never enough-

You shiver, drowning in pleasure, trembling hands falling onto your lap, and his name comes out from your lips in gasps.

He places a kiss on your neck before moving his hands away. He holds your face carefully, pushing your chin up while holding your waist with the other hand. It feels like a hug.

Astarion buries his nose on your neck and takes a deep breath.

"May I?" he asks.  
  


1\. _Nod._

2\. Yes, please. 

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Don’t push your luck. _

You hiss. He clicks his tongue, “now darling, there’s no need to be angry. I was just stating a fact.”

He unlaces your trousers with ease and you quickly squirm out of them, kicking both pants and underwear away.

You try to scoff, but any rebuttal you had prepared is lost when Astarion digs his nails on your thighs, pushing them apart, and you choke on your breath.

“Were you saying something...?”

Fearing your voice will betray you again, and unwilling to give him more teasing material, you refrain from answering.

Astarion lets it go and moves on to pecking your neck, playing with the skin between his teeth.

He scratches down your thighs until his fingers are brushing around your sex… and then retreat to your thighs.

You exhale, momentarily taken aback.

The grip in your thighs strengthens, pinching and pulling your skin harder, and then he moves down again, this time softly pulling your lips apart.

When his hands fleet to your legs again, you groan.

"What," you pant, "are you doing?"

“Mmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am merely… enjoying myself.” He punctuates the words by pulling your lips open again and holds, not moving back, but not advancing either.

You scoff, “why-- why does it feel like a punishment?”

“Darling, I would never,” he mocks. His fingers remain inert. “You _were_ being a little brat, though." Your body itches in sweet, agonizing anticipation.

“Astarion,” you whine, and, in truth, you’re begging in all but words.

“Mmm… Alright.”

Next, his hand moves, and two fingers touch your slit. It’s a fleeting, insinuation of a touch, wet fingers soon sliding towards your clit, and, with a moan, you melt in his arms.

Astarion hums, pleased, and you revel both on the sound and the touch.

His fingers go up and down around your clit, not touching it yet, rubbing on your inner lips. You squirm, your hands gripping onto the fabric of his trousers, searching for something to ground you.

He draws circles on your clit, then, alternating the pressure rhythmically and, with the other hand, insinuates two fingers on your opening, barely pushing them inside and then out again. He sucks your neck, in a way that will certainly leave the skin bruised, and softly nips your clit, slipping his fingers inside you.

His fingers move deeper inside you, then, curling and rubbing, and his thumb caresses your clit. With his other hand, he grabs your hair and pulls. Your breath is erratic and you’re barely aware of the noises you’re making.

Astarion buries his nose on your neck and inhales.

"May I?" he pleads.  
  


1\. _Nod._   
2\. Yes, please. 

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Lean into his chest and relax. _

Deciding not to rush him, you lean into his chest and relax, enjoying his touch. It seems, however, that Astarion is as impatient as you, for it does not take long for his hands to get to your trousers and start unlacing them.

You squirm out of your trousers and underwear, kicking them away, and he promptly pulls you closer by the waist and hips. His chin rests on your collarbone.

His hands go to your thighs, gently prying your legs apart, and you quiver in expectation. For a few moments, he just grabs and squeezes your inner thigh, next to your groin, and you hold your breath. His hands trail your skin until his fingertips are brushing around your sex … and then retreat to your thighs.

You exhale, momentarily taken aback.

The grip in your thighs strengthens, pinching and pulling your skin harder, and then he moves down again, this time softly pulling your lips apart.

When his hands fleet to your legs again, you groan.

"What," you pant, "are you doing?"

“Mmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am merely… enjoying myself.” He punctuates the words by pulling your lips open again and holds, not moving back, but not advancing either.

Your body itches in sweet, agonizing anticipation.

You hold your breath, waiting. A couple of seconds later, his hand moves, and two fingers touch your slit. It’s a fleeting, insinuation of a touch, wet fingers soon sliding towards your clit, and, with a moan, you melt in his arms.

Astarion hums, pleased, and you revel both on the sound and the touch.

His fingers go up and down around your clit, not touching it yet, rubbing on your inner lips. You squirm, your hands gripping onto the fabric of his trousers, searching for something to ground you.

He draws circles on your clit, alternating the pressure rhythmically and, with the other hand, insinuates two fingers on your opening, barely pushing them inside and then out again.  
While softly nipping your clit, he slips his fingers inside and you gasp.

Your breath is erratic and you can’t think of much else than his fingers and his erection pressing against your lower back.

He passes his nose along your neck and inhales before sucking in your skin in a way that certainly bruises you.

His touch becomes quick and steady on your clit, and his fingers curl and rub inside you. Your muscles tense and heat start spreading through your body. It’s suddenly overwhelming and not enough, never enough-

You shiver, drowning in pleasure, and his name comes out from your lips in gasps.

Placing a kiss on your neck, he moves his hands away. He now holds your face carefully, pushing your chin up while holding your waist with the other hand. It feels like a hug.

Astarion buries his nose on your neck and takes a deep breath.

"May I?" he asks.  
  


1\. _Nod._

2\. Yes, please. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Lean into his chest and relax. _

Deciding not to rush him, you lean into his chest and relax, enjoying his touch. It seems, however, that Astarion is as impatient as you, for it does not take long for his hands to get to your trousers and work on unlacing them.

Once he is done, you squirm to get out of them, breaking out of his embrace. It occurs to you that you could take this opportunity to settle yourselves in a different position, one where you’re not so vulnerable.

Nonetheless, after getting rid of your trouser and underwear, you find yourself falling back into his arms. He’s now sitting against the makeshift wall of your tent, legs spread open, and when you sit back against him you’re completely surrounded by him.

He promptly pulls you closer by the waist and hips and rests his chin on your collarbone.

His hands go to your thighs, gently prying your legs apart, and you quiver in expectation. For a few moments, he just grabs and squeezes your inner thigh, next to your groin, and you hold your breath. His hands trail your skin until his fingertips are brushing around your sex … and then retreat to your thighs.

You exhale, momentarily taken aback.

The grip in your thighs strengthens, pinching and pulling your skin harder, and then he moves down again, this time softly pulling your lips apart.

When his hands fleet to your legs again, you groan.

"What," you pant, "are you doing?"

“Mmm? Oh, don’t mind me. I am merely… enjoying myself.” He punctuates the words by pulling your lips open again and holds, not moving back, but not advancing either.

Your body itches in sweet, agonizing anticipation.

You hold your breath, waiting. A couple of seconds later, his hand moves, and two fingers touch your slit. It’s a fleeting, insinuation of a touch, wet fingers soon sliding towards your clit, and, with a moan, you melt in his arms.

Astarion hums, pleased, and you revel both on the sound and the touch.

His fingers go up and down around your clit, not touching it yet, rubbing on your inner lips. You squirm, your hands gripping onto the fabric of his trousers, searching for something to ground you.

He draws circles on your clit, alternating the pressure rhythmically and, with the other hand, insinuates two fingers on your opening, barely pushing them inside and then out again.

While softly nipping your clit, he slips his fingers inside and you gasp.

However, in spite of your foggy thoughts, you notice that, aside from his erection pressing against your lower back, Astarion is still fairly composed.  
  


1\. Astarion- I, please, I need more. 

2\. _Pull your hair up._

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Nod. _

You nod, barely registering what he’s saying, too distracted by both the warm tingling still shaking your body and the ways he holds you.

His teeth nibble at your neck, playful still, and you sigh, until the moment they rip the flesh.

It knocks out all the air from your lungs as if you’ve suddenly fallen on your back. A small grunt escapes your lips and you take in the pain.

It's very quick, as always, numbness soon takes over and only a phantom piercing lingers where he now drinks your blood.

But... The hands that before held you carefully have turned into a tight grip, nails digging on your skin. It's not hurting per se - your brain still focused on the memory of his fangs to acknowledge these new, smaller pains - but it's a cold reminder of the nature of this relationship.

With all the ecstasy clouding your head gone, you become too aware of the trap you gladly landed yourself in, embraced… no, held in place by Astarion.

Your heartbeat increases and you try to swallow, mouth completely dry.

The teeth on your neck become overwhelming. Each second more that you endure is excruciating.  
  


1\. Hey. 

2\. That’s enough, Astarion. 

3\. _Punch him._

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Nod. _

You nod, barely registering what he’s saying, too distracted by both the warm tingling still shaking your body and the ways he holds you.

His teeth nibble at your neck, playful still, and you sigh, until the moment they rip the flesh.

It knocks out all the air from your lungs as if you’ve suddenly fallen on your back. A small grunt escapes your lips and you take in the pain.

It's very quick, as always, numbness soon takes over and only a phantom piercing lingers where he now drinks your blood.

But... The hands that before held you carefully have turned into a tight grip, nails digging on your skin. It's not hurting per se - your brain still focused on the memory of his fangs to acknowledge these new, smaller pains - but it's a cold reminder of the nature of this relationship.

With all the ecstasy clouding your head gone, you become too aware of the trap you gladly landed yourself in, embraced… no, held in place by Astarion.

Maybe due to your vulnerability - physical and emotional -, panic starts to suffocate you in a way it never did before. He won’t stop, won’t stop, can’t stop, and you’re trapped. Defenseless.

Your heartbeat increases and you try to swallow, mouth completely dry.

The teeth on your neck are overwhelming. Each second more that you endure is excruciating.  
  


1\. Hey. 

2\. That’s enough, Astarion. 

3\. _Punch him._

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Nod. _

You nod, barely registering what he’s saying, desperate for more.

His teeth nibble at your neck, playful still, and then they rip your flesh.

A loud cry escapes your throat. His grip on you grows tighter and his fingers move erratically on your cunt. Your muscles tense and you can feel the heat start spreading through your body.

It’s suddenly overwhelming-- You tremble and pleasure drowns you, his name coming out from your lips in gasps.

Astarion, however, doesn’t even acknowledge it and keeps touching you, relentlessly.

You relish in the prolonged tingling, moaning and surrending to another spasm.

Satisfied, you gently push his hand away and only as the ecstasy starts to fade away, unclouding your mind, you become fully aware of the state you’re in.

Astarion holds you in place, nails digging on your skin, similar to how he did before. It’s different now, though. Earlier, there was a soft edge to his touch and the guarantee that he would stop at your word.

Now… Well, it doesn’t look like he’s really listening to you.

At this realization, panic starts to build up in your stomach. Your heartbeat increases and you try to swallow, mouth completely dry.

The teeth on your neck become overwhelming. Each second more that you endure is excruciating.  
  


1\. Hey. 

2\. That’s enough, Astarion. 

3\. _Punch him._

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Yes, please. _

You plead, although you barely register what you’re begging for, too distracted by both the warm tingling still shaking your body and the ways he holds you.

His reaction is immediate, teeth ripping your flesh.

It knocks out all the air from your lungs as if you’ve suddenly fallen on your back. A small grunt escapes your lips and you take in the pain.

It's very quick, as always, numbness soon takes over and only a phantom piercing lingers where he now drinks your blood.

But... The hands that before held you carefully have turned into a tight grip, nails digging on your skin. It's not hurting per se - your brain still focused on the memory of his fangs to acknowledge these new, smaller pains - but it's a cold reminder of the nature of this relationship.

With all the ecstasy clouding your head gone, you become too aware of the trap you gladly landed yourself in, embraced… no, held in place by Astarion.

Your heartbeat increases and you try to swallow, mouth completely dry.

The teeth on your neck become overwhelming. Each second more that you endure is excruciating.  
  


1\. Hey. 

2\. That’s enough, Astarion. 

3\. _Punch him._

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Yes, please. _

You plead, although you barely register what you’re begging for, too distracted by both the warm tingling still shaking your body and the ways he holds you.

His reaction is immediate, teeth ripping your flesh.

It knocks out all the air from your lungs as if you’ve suddenly fallen on your back. A small grunt escapes your lips and you take in the pain.

It's very quick, as always, numbness soon takes over and only a phantom piercing lingers where he now drinks your blood.

But... The hands that before held you carefully have turned into a tight grip, nails digging on your skin. It's not hurting per se - your brain still focused on the memory of his fangs to acknowledge these new, smaller pains - but it's a cold reminder of the nature of this relationship.

With all the ecstasy clouding your head gone, you become too aware of the trap you gladly landed yourself in, embraced… no, held in place by Astarion.

Maybe due to your vulnerability - physical and emotional -, panic starts to suffocate you in a way it never did before. He won’t stop, won’t stop, can’t stop, and you’re trapped. Defenseless.

Your heartbeat increases and you try to swallow, mouth completely dry.

The teeth on your neck are overwhelming. Each second more that you endure is excruciating.  
  


1\. Hey. 

2\. That’s enough, Astarion. 

3\. _Punch him._

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Yes, please. _

You plead, although you barely register what you’re begging for, desperate for more.

Astarion’s response is immediate, his teeth sinking in your flesh.

A loud cry escapes your throat. His grip on you grows tighter and his fingers move erratically on your cunt. Your muscles tense and you can feel the heat start spreading through your body.

It’s suddenly overwhelming-- You tremble and pleasure drowns you, his name coming out from your lips in gasps.

Astarion, however, doesn’t even acknowledge it and keeps touching you, relentlessly.

You relish in the prolonged tingling, moaning and surrending to another spasm.

Satisfied, you gently push his hand away and only as the ecstasy starts to fade away, unclouding your mind, you become fully aware of the state you’re in.

Astarion holds you in place, nails digging on your skin, similar to how he did before. It’s different now, though. Earlier, there was a soft edge to his touch and the guarantee that he would stop at your word.

Now… Well, it doesn’t look like he’s really listening to you.

At this realization, panic starts to build up in your stomach. Your heartbeat increases and you try to swallow, mouth completely dry.

The teeth on your neck become overwhelming. Each second more that you endure is excruciating.  
  


1\. Hey. 

2\. That’s enough, Astarion. 

3\. _Punch him._

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Hey. _

You clean your throat and weakly shake his arm.

He doesn’t give any sign that he heard you and it gets harder to detach yourself from the fear in your stomach.  
  


1\. Astarion, stop. 

2\. _Punch him._

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Hey. _

You clean your throat and weakly shake his arm.

He doesn’t give any sign that he heard you and it gets harder to detach yourself from the fear in your stomach.  
  


1\. Astarion, stop. 

2\. _Punch him._

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Hey. _

You clean your throat and weakly shake his arm.

He doesn’t give any sign that he heard you.  
  


1\. Astarion, stop. 

2\. _Punch him._

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > That’s enough, Astarion. _

You say the words with all the firmness you can muster.

He stops, then, quite immediately. A few seconds pass by with his lips still pressing on your skin until he begins to relax his grip on you. You sigh, allowing your tensed muscles to rest.

 _He stopped_ , you think, and you find more comfort in that than you probably should.

He licks your wound, cleaning any remaining blood, and then frees you. You awkwardly grab your trousers and slip into them, swallowing down your embarrassment.

When you look over, he has a smile on his lips that has not quite turned into a smirk yet.

"Well, it was a most exquisite experience," he purrs, and his expression regains the smugness you’re more used to.  
  


1\. I agree. 

2\. Coming from someone who’s into kinky goblin sex? 

3\. It wasn’t that remarkable. 

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > That’s enough, Astarion. _

You say the words with all the firmness you can muster.

He stops, then, quite immediately. A few seconds pass by with his lips still pressing on your skin until he begins to relax his grip on you. You sigh, allowing your tensed muscles to rest.

 _He stopped_ , you think, and you find more comfort in that than you probably should.

He licks your wound, cleaning any remaining blood, and then frees you, getting up to his feet. You awkwardly grab your trousers and slip into them, swallowing down your embarrassment.

When you look over, he has a smile on his lips that has not quite turned into a smirk yet.

"Well, it was a most exquisite experience," he purrs, and his expression regains the smugness you’re more used to.  
  


1\. I agree. 

2\. Coming from someone who’s into kinky goblin sex? 

3\. It wasn’t that remarkable. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > That’s enough, Astarion. _

You say the words with all the firmness you can muster.

He stops, then, quite immediately. A few seconds pass by with his lips still pressing on your skin until he begins to relax his grip on you. You sigh, allowing your tensed muscles to rest.

 _He stopped_ , you think, and you find more comfort in that than you probably should.

He licks your wound, cleaning any remaining blood, and then frees you, getting up to his feet. You awkwardly grab your trousers and slip into them, swallowing down your embarrassment.

When you look over, he has a smile on his lips that has not quite turned into a smirk yet.

"Well, it was a most exquisite experience," he purrs, and his expression regains the smugness you’re more used to.  
  


1\. I agree. 

2\. Coming from someone who’s into kinky goblin sex? 

3\. It wasn’t that remarkable. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Astarion, stop. _

You say, with more strength than you have.

He stops, then, quite immediately. A few seconds pass by with his lips still pressing on your skin until he begins to relax his grip on you. You sigh, allowing your tensed muscles to rest.

 _He stopped_ , you think, and you find more comfort in that than you probably should.

He licks your wound, cleaning any remaining blood, and then frees you. You awkwardly grab your trousers and slip into them, swallowing down your embarrassment.

When you look over, he’s got up and has a smile on his lips that has not quite turned into a smirk yet.

"Well, it was a most exquisite experience," he purrs, and his expression regains the smugness you’re more used to.  
  


1\. I agree. 

2\. Coming from someone who’s into kinky goblin sex? 

3\. It wasn’t that remarkable. 

  
  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Astarion, stop. _

You say, with more strength than you have.

He stops, then, quite immediately. A few seconds pass by with his lips still pressing on your skin until he begins to relax his grip on you. You sigh, allowing your tensed muscles to rest.

 _He stopped_ , you think, and you find more comfort in that than you probably should.

He licks your wound, cleaning any remaining blood, and then frees you, getting up to his feet. You awkwardly grab your trousers and slip into them, swallowing down your embarrassment.

When you look over, he has a smile on his lips that has not quite turned into a smirk yet.

"Well, it was a most exquisite experience," he purrs, and his expression regains the smugness you’re more used to.  
  


1\. I agree. 

2\. Coming from someone who’s into kinky goblin sex? 

3\. It wasn’t that remarkable.

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > Astarion, stop. _

You say the words with all the firmness you can muster.

He stops, then, quite immediately. A few seconds pass by with his lips still pressing on your skin until he begins to relax his grip on you. You sigh, allowing your tensed muscles to rest.

 _He stopped_ , you think, and you find more comfort in that than you probably should.

He licks your wound, cleaning any remaining blood, and then frees you, getting up to his feet. You awkwardly grab your trousers and slip into them, swallowing down your embarrassment.

When you look over, he has a smile on his lips that has not quite turned into a smirk yet.

"Well, it was a most exquisite experience," he purrs, and his expression regains the smugness you’re more used to.  
  


1\. I agree. 

2\. Coming from someone who’s into kinky goblin sex? 

3\. It wasn’t that remarkable. 

  
Start over 

  
  


_> > That’s enough. _

“Mmm-- Right.” He shifts away and gets up.

You get the cloth you left by your side and press it to your wound. In the absence of his fangs, there’s a faint throbbing pain left that you fight down by applying more pressure.

“Well, thank you, dear. This should be enough for a while.”

You nod and watch as he makes his way out of your tent, letting yourself fall when he’s out of sight.

You’re exhausted, as always. Hopefully, a few hours of rest will be enough to get you feeling better again.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > Punch him. _

You hit Astarion as hard as you can.

“You little-- ouch.” He falls back and says, irate, “you could’ve just asked!”

“That’s me asking.”

“Well, use your pretty little mouth the next time, darling,” he spits the words, massaging his cheek.

Squinting your eyes, you shrug. It’s not like you can really trust him to stop.

“It wasn’t that strong,” you say instead.

“It wasn’t that strong,” he mimics, and sighs, getting up to his feet. “You know, if you don’t want to do this, you have but to say, darling. I can’t keep getting hurt all the time.”

With a curt nod, he leaves your tent, sending a last look to your neck that reminds you that you’re still bleeding.

Pressing a cloth against your wound, you start to fall into that dizzy and exhausted haze you already know. Hopefully, a few hours of rest will be enough to get you feeling better again.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > Punch him. _

Your instincts speak louder, and before you can stop you’re freeing your arm and hitting Astarion’s face with your fist.

“Fuck, why--” He falls back, hand massaging his face. “Why did you do that?”

“You didn’t stop,” you say, avoiding to mention that you actually simply panicked.

“And you _didn’t ask_. Ouch. Honey, I enjoy a good spanking as much as the next person, but I need a little warning first.”

Your insides twist in a wave of guilt and you say, “... Sorry.”

Then you reach for your trousers and work on putting them on again, trying to get some dignity.

Astarion sighs, out of your sight. “It doesn’t matter,” he says. “Thank you for the lovely meal.”

You look up in time to see him bowing before excusing himself out of your tent.

Now, that went well. You laugh, humorless, and get a cloth to clean your wound. Only then you collapse on your sleeping roll, thankfully too exhausted to think about anything.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > Punch him. _

Your instincts speak louder, and before you can stop you’re freeing your arm and hitting Astarion’s face with your fist.

“Fuck, why--” He falls back, hand massaging his face. “Why did you do that?”

“You didn’t stop,” you say, avoiding to mention that you actually simply panicked.

“And you _didn’t ask_. Ouch. Honey, I enjoy a good spanking as much as the next person, but I need a little warning first.”

Your insides twist in a wave of guilt and you say, “... Sorry.”

Then you reach for your trousers and work on putting them on again, trying to get some dignity.

Astarion sighs, out of your sight. “It doesn’t matter,” he says. “Thank you for the lovely meal.”

You look up in time to see him bowing before excusing himself out of your tent.

Now, that went well. You laugh, humorless, and get a cloth to clean your wound. Only then you collapse on your sleeping roll, thankfully too exhausted to think about anything.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > Punch him. _

Your instincts speak louder, and before you can stop you’re freeing your arm and hitting Astarion’s face with your fist.

“Fuck, why--” He falls back, hand massaging his face. “Why did you do that?”

“You didn’t stop,” you say, avoiding to mention that you actually simply panicked.

“And you _didn’t ask_. Ouch. Honey, I enjoy a good spanking as much as the next person, but I need a little warning first.”

Your insides twist in a wave of guilt and you say, “... Sorry.”

Then you reach for your trousers and work on putting them on again, trying to get some dignity.

Astarion sighs, out of your sight. “It doesn’t matter,” he says. “Thank you for the lovely meal.”

You look up in time to see him bowing before excusing himself out of your tent.

Now, that went well. You laugh, humorless, and get a cloth to clean your wound. Only then you collapse on your sleeping roll, thankfully too exhausted to think about anything.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > Punch him. _

Taking a deep, calming breath, you force your arm to move and hit Astarion as hard as you can.

“You-- ouch,” he whines loudly, falling and letting you go.

You release a breath you didn’t notice you were holding and fetch for your trousers, slipping into them swiftly.

“Why did you do that?” he asks, massaging his face.

“You didn’t stop when I asked,” you say, regarding him with an unimpressed glare.

He shifts and looks away. “You could’ve asked again.”

You raise an eyebrow, skeptical.

“Alright, alright. Still,” he continues, pouting, “I feel like you’re too quick to resort to violence, dear.”

You shrug and look around, searching for something to clean your neck with. You know you left a clean cloth somewhere, but you’re growing dizzy and can’t focus.

“Here,” Astarion says, kneeling down and handing you the cloth you searched for. It was right in front of you.

“Thank you.”

He offers a smile before getting up and excusing himself back to his tent.

Alone, you stop fighting off the drowsiness and it overwhelms you. Hopefully, tomorrow you’ll be recovered already, and this night will be but a dream.

Start over 

  
  


_> > Punch him. _

Taking a deep, calming breath, you force your arm to move and hit Astarion as hard as you can.

“You-- ouch,” he whines loudly, falling and letting you go.

You release a breath you didn’t notice you were holding and fetch for your trousers, slipping into them swiftly.

“Why did you do that?” he asks, massaging his face.

“You didn’t stop when I asked,” you say, regarding him with an unimpressed glare.

He shifts and looks away. “You could’ve asked again.”

You raise an eyebrow, skeptical.

“Alright, alright. Still,” he continues, pouting, “I feel like you’re too quick to resort to violence, dear.”

You shrug and look around, searching for something to clean your neck with. You know you left a clean cloth somewhere, but you’re growing dizzy and can’t focus.

“Here,” Astarion says, kneeling down and handing you the cloth you searched for. It was right in front of you.

“Thank you.”

He offers a smile before getting up and excusing himself back to his tent.

Alone, you stop fighting off the drowsiness and it overwhelms you. Hopefully, tomorrow you’ll be recovered already, and this night will be but a dream.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > Punch him. _

Taking a deep, calming breath, you force your arm to move and hit Astarion as hard as you can.

“You-- ouch,” he whines loudly, falling and letting you go.

You release a breath you didn’t notice you were holding and fetch for your trousers, slipping into them swiftly.

“Why did you do that?” he asks, massaging his face.

“You didn’t stop when I asked,” you say, regarding him with an unimpressed glare.

He shifts and looks away. “You could’ve asked again.”

You raise an eyebrow, skeptical.

“Alright, alright. Still,” he continues, pouting, “I feel like you’re too quick to resort to violence, dear.”

You shrug and look around, searching for something to clean your neck with. You know you left a clean cloth somewhere, but you’re growing dizzy and can’t focus.

“Here,” Astarion says, kneeling down and handing you the cloth you searched for. It was right in front of you.

“Thank you.”

He offers a smile before getting up and excusing himself back to his tent.

Alone, you stop fighting off the drowsiness and it overwhelms you. Hopefully, tomorrow you’ll be recovered already, and this night will be but a dream.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > I agree. _

You can’t quite keep the sheepish edge from your voice, and your face burns.

He chuckles and says, in a low voice, "no need to play coy now, love."

You squirm under his gaze, his pupils wide and cheeks flushed - from the blood he just drank, you know, but you could pretend the way he's looking at you now is enamored.

“Here,” he says, handing you a small white cloth.

“What…?”

“There’s some blood on you, love. Unless you want me to, _mmn_ , take care of it for you...”

Squinting your eyes you take it, and is amused to notice it as a fancy ‘A’ embroidered. You press it to your neck and smile at Astarion.

“Thank you.”

“Oh no, don’t thank me,” he quickly interrupts you. “I should be thanking you. Well, I suppose I am. Thank _you_ , darling, for the lovely meal.”

He bows and bids farewell, and you answer with an eye roll.

When you’re sure he’s back to his tent, you collapse on your bedroll, exhaustion taking over you. You try to swallow down your nausea and stabilize your erratic breath, but you're too dizzy already. With luck, a few hours of rest will be enough for you to recover.

Still, Astarion's hushed "Sleep tight, love" doesn't leave your ears until sweet unconsciousness drowns you.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > I agree. _

You can’t quite keep the sheepish edge from your voice, and your face burns.

He chuckles and says, in a low voice, "no need to play coy now, love."

You squirm under his gaze, his pupils wide and cheeks flushed - from the blood he just drank, you know, but you could pretend the way he's looking at you now is enamored.

Cleaning your throat and searching for a change of subject, you realize he is fumbling through your bags.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for… Here. Your bandages.” He kneels by your side and motions for you to turn your head.

You do, stunned, and he tends your wound until he’s satisfied with his work. He backs away and absently-minded licks a droplet of blood that fell on his hand.

“What?” he asks when he catches you staring. “I was not going to let it go to waste.”

It’s the ridiculousness of the situation, that after everything you’ve done he thought you’d be offended that he licked a drop of your blood… You laugh and realize you’re feeling happy.

And the way he's looking at you…

Astarion is probably already daydreaming about the next night you will be foolishly willing to give him your blood again.

But right now, at this exact moment, you are stupid enough to pretend otherwise.

You bid him farewell and wait until you’re sure he’s back to his tent to collapse on your bedroll, exhaustion taking over you. You try to swallow down your nausea and stabilize your erratic breath, but you're too dizzy already. With luck, a few hours of rest will be enough for you to recover.

Still, Astarion's hushed "Sleep tight, love" doesn't leave your ears until sweet unconsciousness drowns you.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > I agree. _

You can’t quite keep the sheepish edge from your voice, and your face burns.

He chuckles and says, in a low voice, "no need to play coy now, love."

You squirm under his gaze, his pupils wide and cheeks flushed - from the blood he just drank, you know, but you could pretend the way he's looking at you now is enamored.

Cleaning your throat and searching for a change of subject, you realize he is fumbling through your bags.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for… Here. Your bandages.” He kneels by your side and motions for you to turn your head.

You do, stunned, and he tends your wound until he’s satisfied with his work. He backs away and absently-minded licks a droplet of blood that fell on his hand.

“What?” he asks when he catches you staring. “I was not going to let it go to waste.”

It’s the ridiculousness of the situation, that after everything you’ve done he thought you’d be offended that he licked a drop of your blood… You laugh and realize you’re feeling happy.

And the way he's looking at you…

Astarion is probably already daydreaming about the next night you will be foolishly willing to give him your blood again.

But right now, at this exact moment, you are stupid enough to pretend otherwise.

You bid him farewell and wait until you’re sure he’s back to his tent to collapse on your bedroll, exhaustion taking over you. You try to swallow down your nausea and stabilize your erratic breath, but you're too dizzy already. With luck, a few hours of rest will be enough for you to recover.

Still, Astarion's hushed "Sleep tight, love" doesn't leave your ears until sweet unconsciousness drowns you.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > Coming from someone who’s into kinky goblin sex? _

You tease, snorting, and adds, “I seriously doubt it was that remarkable.”

He chuckles and shrugs.

"Oh, trust me, love, it was."

He looks at you, pupils wide and cheeks flushed - from the blood he just drank, you know, but you could pretend the way he's looking at you now is enamored.

“Here,” he says, handing you a small white cloth.

“What…?”

“There’s some blood on you, love. Unless you want me to, _mmn_ , take care of it for you...”

Squinting your eyes you take it, and is amused to notice it as a fancy ‘A’ embroidered. You press it to your neck and smile at Astarion.

“Thank you.”

“Oh no, don’t thank me,” he quickly interrupts you. “I should be thanking you. Well, I suppose I am. Thank _you_ , darling, for the lovely meal.”

He bows and bids farewell, and you answer with an eye roll.

When you’re sure he’s back to his tent, you collapse on your bedroll, exhaustion taking over you. You try to swallow down your nausea and stabilize your erratic breath, but you're too dizzy already. With luck, a few hours of rest will be enough for you to recover.

Still, Astarion's hushed "Sleep tight, love" doesn't leave your ears until sweet unconsciousness drowns you.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > Coming from someone who’s into kinky goblin sex? _

You tease, snorting, and adds, “I seriously doubt it was that remarkable.”

He chuckles and shrugs.

"Oh, trust me, love, it was."

He looks at you, pupils wide and cheeks flushed - from the blood he just drank, you know, but you could pretend the way he's looking at you now is enamored.

Cleaning your throat and searching for a change of subject, you realize he is fumbling through your bags.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for… Here. Your bandages.” He kneels by your side and motions for you to turn your head.

You do, stunned, and he tends your wound until he’s satisfied with his work. He backs away and absently-minded licks a droplet of blood that fell on his hand.

“What?” he asks when he catches you staring. “I was not going to let it go to waste.”

It’s the ridiculousness of the situation, that after everything you’ve done he thought you’d be offended that he licked a drop of your blood… You laugh and realize you’re feeling happy.

And the way he's looking at you…

Astarion is probably already daydreaming about the next night you will be foolishly willing to give him your blood again.

But right now, at this exact moment, you are stupid enough to pretend otherwise.

You bid him farewell and wait until you’re sure he’s back to his tent to collapse on your bedroll, exhaustion taking over you. You try to swallow down your nausea and stabilize your erratic breath, but you're too dizzy already. With luck, a few hours of rest will be enough for you to recover.

Still, Astarion's hushed "Sleep tight, love" doesn't leave your ears until sweet unconsciousness drowns you.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > Coming from someone who’s into kinky goblin sex? _

You tease, snorting, and adds, “I seriously doubt it was that remarkable.”

He chuckles and shrugs.

"Oh, trust me, love, it was."

He looks at you, pupils wide and cheeks flushed - from the blood he just drank, you know, but you could pretend the way he's looking at you now is enamored.

Cleaning your throat and searching for a change of subject, you realize he is fumbling through your bags.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for… Here. Your bandages.” He kneels by your side and motions for you to turn your head.

You do, stunned, and he tends your wound until he’s satisfied with his work. He backs away and absently-minded licks a droplet of blood that fell on his hand.

“What?” he asks when he catches you staring. “I was not going to let it go to waste.”

It’s the ridiculousness of the situation, that after everything you’ve done he thought you’d be offended that he licked a drop of your blood… You laugh and realize you’re feeling happy.

And the way he's looking at you…

Astarion is probably already daydreaming about the next night you will be foolishly willing to give him your blood again.

But right now, at this exact moment, you are stupid enough to pretend otherwise.

You bid him farewell and wait until you’re sure he’s back to his tent to collapse on your bedroll, exhaustion taking over you. You try to swallow down your nausea and stabilize your erratic breath, but you're too dizzy already. With luck, a few hours of rest will be enough for you to recover.

Still, Astarion's hushed "Sleep tight, love" doesn't leave your ears until sweet unconsciousness drowns you.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > It wasn’t that remarkable. _

“Oh, darling, cut the disdain,” he chuckles. “I was here, remember? I saw your reactions… And I appreciate them,” he finishes in a low voice.

You squirm under his gaze, his pupils wide and cheeks flushed - from the blood he just drank, you know, but you could pretend the way he's looking at you now is enamored.

“Here,” he says, handing you a small white cloth.

“What…?”

“There’s some blood on you, love. Unless you want me to, _mmn_ , take care of it for you...”

Squinting your eyes you take it, and is amused to notice it as a fancy ‘A’ embroidered. You press it to your neck and smile at Astarion.

“Thank you.”

“Oh no, don’t thank me,” he quickly interrupts you. “I should be thanking you. Well, I suppose I am. Thank _you_ , darling, for the lovely meal.”

He bows and bids farewell, and you answer with an eye roll.

When you’re sure he’s back to his tent, you collapse on your bedroll, exhaustion taking over you. You try to swallow down your nausea and stabilize your erratic breath, but you're too dizzy already. With luck, a few hours of rest will be enough for you to recover.

Still, Astarion's hushed "Sleep tight, love" doesn't leave your ears until sweet unconsciousness drowns you.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > It wasn’t that remarkable. _

“Oh, darling, cut the disdain,” he chuckles. “I was here, remember? I saw your reactions… And I appreciate them,” he finishes in a low voice.

You squirm under his gaze, his pupils wide and cheeks flushed - from the blood he just drank, you know, but you could pretend the way he's looking at you now is enamored.

Cleaning your throat and searching for a change of subject, you realize he is fumbling through your bags.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for… Here. Your bandages.” He kneels by your side and motions for you to turn your head.

You do, stunned, and he tends your wound until he’s satisfied with his work. He backs away and absently-minded licks a droplet of blood that fell on his hand.

“What?” he asks when he catches you staring. “I was not going to let it go to waste.”

It’s the ridiculousness of the situation, that after everything you’ve done he thought you’d be offended that he licked a drop of your blood… You laugh and realize you’re feeling happy.

And the way he's looking at you…

Astarion is probably already daydreaming about the next night you will be foolishly willing to give him your blood again.

But right now, at this exact moment, you are stupid enough to pretend otherwise.

You bid him farewell and wait until you’re sure he’s back to his tent to collapse on your bedroll, exhaustion taking over you. You try to swallow down your nausea and stabilize your erratic breath, but you're too dizzy already. With luck, a few hours of rest will be enough for you to recover.

Still, Astarion's hushed "Sleep tight, love" doesn't leave your ears until sweet unconsciousness drowns you.  
  


Start over 

  
  


_> > It wasn’t that remarkable. _

“Oh, darling, cut the disdain,” he chuckles. “I was here, remember? I saw your reactions… And I appreciate them,” he finishes in a low voice.

You squirm under his gaze, his pupils wide and cheeks flushed - from the blood he just drank, you know, but you could pretend the way he's looking at you now is enamored.

Cleaning your throat and searching for a change of subject, you realize he is fumbling through your bags.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for… Here. Your bandages.” He kneels by your side and motions for you to turn your head.

You do, stunned, and he tends your wound until he’s satisfied with his work. He backs away and absently-minded licks a droplet of blood that fell on his hand.

“What?” he asks when he catches you staring. “I was not going to let it go to waste.”

It’s the ridiculousness of the situation, that after everything you’ve done he thought you’d be offended that he licked a drop of your blood… You laugh and realize you’re feeling happy.

And the way he's looking at you…

Astarion is probably already daydreaming about the next night you will be foolishly willing to give him your blood again.

But right now, at this exact moment, you are stupid enough to pretend otherwise.

You bid him farewell and wait until you’re sure he’s back to his tent to collapse on your bedroll, exhaustion taking over you. You try to swallow down your nausea and stabilize your erratic breath, but you're too dizzy already. With luck, a few hours of rest will be enough for you to recover.

Still, Astarion's hushed "Sleep tight, love" doesn't leave your ears until sweet unconsciousness drowns you.  
  


Start over 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, I'm WEAK for Astarion, pls don't judge me too much lmao  
> You can find me screaming about this bastard on Tumblr [@looking-for-another-nibble](http://looking-for-another-nibble.tumblr.com) :3


End file.
